moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsland
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies|Row 9 title = Type|Row 9 info = Royal Colony|Row 10 title = Lord Governor|Row 10 info = Provisional Government}} "And when they landed upon those golden beaches, they proudly exclaimed, 'Oh! This be the beautiful land that we seek!' So it was that Kingsland town came to be." 'Kingsland '''is a colonial settlement under the control of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Located in the Cape of Stranglethorn, Kingsland is one of the first major colonies to reside in the region besides the small fortification of Fort Livingston in Northern Stranglethorn. The colony is currently under continued construction, with plans to complete the settlement by winter of 626 in the King's Calendar. Local resources including the cultivation of sugar, fruits, and rice, the gathering of raw materials such as iron, silver, or gems from the nearby mountains, and the raising of livestock and fishery sustain the colony, being either traded locally or sent back to the capital in Stormwind City. History The history of the colony of Kingsland is one in the making, for the settlement is nothing more than a few tents and marked out plots of land as of recent. The Pirate King's War Plans for the colony were proposed as a response to the crushing defeat of the Confederacy of the South Seas at the Battle of Westbrook during the Pirate King's War. With the destruction of the Confederacy's armies that were poised to attack the heartland of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Stormwind Army was quickly dispatched to defend the borderlands in Westfall and Duskwood. Although the number of troops sent there were a paltry amount meant only to secure these border regions from a possible counter-attack, they were able to nonetheless reinforce the provinces and dissuade a second Confederate offensive from developing. In the coming weeks after the Battle of Westbrook, lords and ladies within the House of Nobles voted to pass a new bill that would allow for the Kingdom of Stormwind to call upon interested parties and investors to sponsor an endeavor to explore and colonize portions of the Kingdom's borderlands. Since the Confederacy was considered defeated and routed, the House set their sights on the southern territories of the Stranglethorn Vale. The land, consumed by jungles and large mountain ranges, had always been considered unconquerable. However, other developments had allowed for this call for colonization to pass, including the destruction of the Iron Horde on Draenor and the acknowledgement that the war on that alien world had drained the kingdom's coffers substantially. Furthermore, the recent conflict against the Confederacy had affirmed the notion that Stormwind's borders were far too weak, and thus jeopardized the peace of the realm. Explorers and pathfinders, based out of Fort Livingston, had already found a location along the north-western coast of the Cape of Stranglethorn that was suitable for mining and agriculture. Other exotic resources, such as animal pelts and tropical fruits, were also considered as valuable exports from the region. The Colonial Charter (626 K.C.) The bill passed, allowing for the formation of a charter known as the Kingsland Royal Charter of 626 K.C. This charter declared that the colony was to be under the possession of the Kingdom of Stormwind directly, with interested parties and investors staking claims to land and resources that would be divided up among them. The House advocated for a healthy amount of competition to be allowed in the new-found province, so as to encourage growth and continued interest in the colony's progress. A number of small mercantile guilds joined the venture, but the main sponsor of the enterprise would be the Stormwind Trading Company. The Stormwind Trading Company (''S.T.C.) was one of the largest trading guilds within the realm, and thus it was given royal permissions to not only lay claim to large tracts of land within Kingsland, but also to have a stake in the governance of the colony. The company would be allowed to run a company house from within the colony, along with giving it the right to appoint individuals for election to the colonial government to safe-guard both the company's and the colony's economic interests. As a result of these special permissions, the S.T.C. would eventually speak for all other investors and parties on the charter. Yet, the House was equally weary of giving too much power to private interests. Although it would allow for the companies and guilds to represent themselves within the new government, the House would also install the necessary safeguards to deny the merchant class too much power. In order to accomplish this, the position of "Lord Governor" was created. The Lord Governor would be an individual that was appointed by the Crown itself, sent to oversee the colony and act on behalf of His Majesty. The House considered electing lords and ladies to govern the colony, but many already had lands and preoccupations within the realm. Thus, the position of Lord Governor was opened up to the landed gentry, which was generally composed of wealthy aristocrats who were not necessarily of noble peerage. Military officers were also considered as viable alternatives, considering the need for strong, experienced leadership to see the colony through potential conflicts and hardships. Although the idea was to appoint an individual which had little to no connection to the investors of the colonial endeavor, it was inevitable that parties like the S.T.C. would promote key candidates to be chosen for the position. This back-and-forth between royal and private interests would play a consistent role in the development of the colony. A symbiotic relationship formed among both parties, as the investors, guilds, and companies required patronage and protection from the Crown and the Crown needed the merchants to promote and compete with one another to further develop the colony's infrastructure and economy. Mobilization and Settlement With the charter complete, the first expeditions to begin construction of Kingsland began in late spring of 626 K.C. The House and the S.T.C. predicted that preliminary construction of key facilities, such as housing, administrative buildings, docks, and defenses would be completed by the winter of that same year. Both the Crown and the S.T.C. encouraged eager citizens from the realm to sign up for the voyages, enticing them with initial bounties of coin and promises of rich, prosperous land waiting to be claimed. Estimates for the first wave of colonists was somewhere around one hundred individuals, predominantly composed of men who planned on settling the region first before bringing their families along. In addition, the S.T.C. proceeded to hire vast quantities of mercenaries in order to protect these initial expeditions, but it was soon realized that military assistance from the Crown would be required in order to guarantee the colonists' safety along the routes. To this end, the Kingdom of Stormwind assigned the First Regiment of Westridge to aide in the endeavor of escorting and aiding the initial colonists on their way south to Stranglethorn. Being near the border with Westfall, the First Regiment could easily and reliably provide the necessary aide required by the colonists who traveled through Westfall to Duskwood. Other routes, including one through Redridge, were also taken by future colonists. Sea routes became quite popular as well, but were difficult to conduct during the height of the monsoon season in March through June. Early groups of settlers, including laborers and skilled craftsmen, were on their way to the colony site as early as April of 626 K.C. In order to better organize their efforts in the south, the Crown appointed a provisional government composed of representatives from both the S.T.C. and the royal government itself. The Royal Army also sent aide in the form of pathfinders, composed of rugged men and women known for their cunning and survival skills. At the vanguard of these efforts were the First Regiment, who were to be the first major armed force tasked with defending the colony from outside threats. Threats to Colonization As the colonists made their way south, carrying with them wagons and carts full of goods, tools, and supplies, major obstacles already presented themselves. The S.T.C. had planned to take routes through the south-west for the purpose of picking up impoverished families willing to risk their livelihoods on venturing down to the colony, all in the hopes of finding a better life than what already awaited them in Westfall. The highways of Westfall, however, were home to roaming gangs of Defias bandits that made travel through the major roads difficult and perilious. Furthermore, the aforementioned sea routes towards the Vale were threatened by not only the monsoon rains, but also pirate bands that sailed those waters frequently. The actual process of making it to the Vale, however, was eclipsed by the dangers that awaited the settlers upon their arrival. In Stranglethorn itself, the many jungle troll tribes that lurked in the brush waited to pounce upon the convoys and forts that now surrounded the site near the north-western coasts of the Vale. Skirmishes were already rampant all over the region, as the First Regiment and S.T.C. mercenaries engaged troll war-parties in open conflict. The Bloodscalp posed the biggest threat, with pathfinders scouting further south encountering bands hailing from the Skullsplitter clan. The Gurubashi, being further inland, did not appear prominently at this point. The only "saving grace" the Stormwind colonists had during this time was the fact that the troll tribes were in no way unified, and thus they were fighting a weakened foe who was equally wary of the Kingdom's efforts in the Vale, the Horde's outposts near Grom'gol, and the other troll tribes that frequently competed and fought one another for supremacy. Regardless, the trolls were not the only major threat; disease, including a variety of illnesses carried through animal vectors such as mosquitoes and ticks, plagued the Vale and were potentially deadly to any outsider not readily accustomed to such pathogens. Through it all, however, construction and defense of the colony carried on throughout late spring and early summer of 626 K.C. Between occasional skirmishes, outbreaks of disease, and heavy monsoon rains, the colony's population rarely rose above one hundred. This small workforce and defensive garrison barely held on to the settlement site, living in make-shift "tent towns" and bringing in supplies through hastily made land routes and earthen docks. Temporary reinforcements were brought in to bolster the ranks of the colonists, but these troops rarely stayed for more than a few weeks before leaving once more to tend to other portions of the King's realm. The Royal Army found it difficult, with resources already spread thin, to provide adequate protection for the colony. In all, the birth of Kingsland could be easily characterized as one founded in turmoil, hard-ship, and great suffering. Geography Kingsland is geographically situated near a large bay, protected by a small barrier island to the west. Further inland, large tropical forests surround the settlement, with the immediate area around the colony itself dominated by a natural clearing. Large tracts of forest have also been cut down through a process known as slash-and-burn, where in the remains of the felled trees are burned and land cleared out for subsistence agriculture or the cultivation of cash-crops. Beyond the large tropical forests are nearby mountain ranges, most of which hold amounts of iron, tin, gems, and to a lesser extent, silver. Rumors exist that deeper inland rest mountains filled with gold, but pathfinders have not made it this far into the heartland of the province. Wooded hills are also present near the coast, suitable for rice cultivation should they be cleared and properly irrigated. Possible waterways suitable for irrigation include the nearby Nangana River, which flows out from a freshwater lake further east known as Lake Nyamanpo. In terms of territorial landmass, the colony of Kingsland has claimed approximately fifty square kilometers of land. Most of this land is comprised of coastal beaches, but there is also a substantial amount of claimed territory heading inland from the colony itself. By strict definition, however, most of this land is still untouched jungle. Colonists thus far have only put to us a mere fraction of the total claimed landmass, with only ten square kilometers in active use or under planning for future development. Kingsland also claims the waters immediately off the coast of the colony, with no exact measurement as to where the Great Sea begins and Kingsland's waters end. Supposedly, in order to provide some unit of measurement concerning the control of the sea near the settlement, colonial officials have stated that "the range of the King's seas shall extend as far out as His cannon will allow." It is therefore assumed that if a ship is within range of the colony's fort, Fort Stowerling, then it has entered the sovereign waters of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The climate of the region is typically humid and hot. Cool winds only come during the winter months, but these are mostly found at higher elevations or near the coastal lowlands. The Cape of Stranglethorn is also prone to experiencing frequent monsoon rains, changing between the summer and winter seasons. The summer monsoon rains, beginning in March and ending in June, are usually the strongest with storms driving deep inland from the sea. There are also lesser tropical storms that occur in the area sporadically throughout the year. Demographics As of recent, there is no formal population within the colony of Kingsland itself. The designated location for the colony is mostly filled with workers and soldiers, all preparing to begin construction of the settlement. Laborers mostly stem from the S.T.C. and Crown, but numerous other independent mercantile guilds have sent mercenaries and skilled workers to assist in the effort. Once the necessary infrastructure has been created, plans have been put into place concerning the recruitment of new colonists to help populate the colony. Economy Although there are no exports yet coming from Kingsland, preliminary surveys have shown that the nearby lands around the colony will more than likely sustain an economy based around agriculture and mining. Agricultural goods that are not readily available in Stormwind's home provinces, such as sugar, rice, coffee, and fruits will all be farmed and sent back to the capital for sale. Nearby mountain ranges have also been scouted, with numerous veins of silver, iron, and precious gems being found within proximity of the settlement. Finally, fishery also serves as a likely source of trade, with the western coasts promising a wide variety of marine life for consumption and processing. Government One of the first concerns tackled by the Kingdom of Stormwind was the foundation of a government that would be loyal to the Crown directly, but also capable of maintaining some sense of autonomy in managing local affairs. Although the distance from Stormwind City to Kingsland is not incredibly long, it is distant enough for the colony to be outside of the Crown's geographic sphere of influence. Orders and commands from the capital would take weeks to arrive to Kingsland overland, and the sea routes are not always inherently safe. With this said, the Charter of 626 K.C. guaranteed Kingsland a degree of local powers over the day-to-day governance of the colony. All other major decisions were to be made through the House of Nobles in Stormwind City. A representative and leader for the colony was also to be appointed, along with a council of some sort to voice the interests of the local people and private investors. Thus, the government of Kingsland would be led primarily by His Majesty, who would appoint a Lord Governor. The Lord Governor would act on behalf of the Kingdom, returning to Stormwind City when needed to attend gatherings of the House of Nobles and report the progress of the colony. The Lord Governor is inherently a member of the gentry, but not necessarily a noble. This said, the Lord Governor does not directly vote on matters of the realm, being far removed from it physically. However, the Lord Governor ensures that the interests of the colony and its people are voiced to the Crown's government in the capital. Beneath the Lord Governor is the Colonial Council, which is run by a small group of landowners, investors, and key members of the community. These include members of the clergy, local business owners, leaders of the militia, and other such influential individuals. The Council, under the Charter's laws, can regulate prices within the colony, handle local disputes, and other such activities. The Lord Governor holds the exclusive right to call upon the militia, guaranteeing that any armed force within the colony is in the hands of one loyal to the Crown. All in all, the Council ensures that the Lord Governor also keeps the interests of the colonists in mind as they go about their daily business in Kingsland or their sessions in the House back in Stormwind City.Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Stranglethorn Vale Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations